Five Times Cuddy screwed with Cameron
by PerfectPride
Summary: One parter. Light-hearted fic made up of unrelated, amusing situations that Cameron gets herself into involving Cuddy. Joint fic with Kyry.


Pairing: Cameron/Cuddy

Summary: Five different, unrelated scenarios in which Cuddy messes with Cameron's mind.

Disclaimer: We don't own House MD or the characters.

Spoilers: Sadly, none. ;)

A/N: Feedback is appreciated, including constructive criticism. This is a joint fic with **Kyry.**

* * *

**Five Times Cuddy screwed with Cameron**

**After Hours**

It was past the end of Cameron's shift, and she was about to enter Cuddy's office when a hand on her arm stopped her. The formidable Nurse Brenda whispered a word of warning in her ear; that Dr. Cuddy was in a foul mood. Apparently a patient in the clinic had just vomited down her shirt; a patient that had been one of Houses'. However, desperately needing to give the paperwork Cameron carried with her to Cuddy, she decided to brave the Dean of Medicine's anger, and so she entered; despite the closed blinds. Now in the outer office, she hovered for a few moments, psyching herself up to actually open the main office door.

"Dr Cuddy?" It was barely a whisper through the crack of the door, and Cameron scolded herself. The woman belonging to this office admired strength, confidence. Qualities of which she was severely lacking at the present moment in time. The room was dark, the only light coming from thin bars that were filtered through the blinds. "Cuddy?" She asked, more sure of herself. This time, she was met with a response of rustling material, and what she swore was a small murmured curse.

Deciding to make sure that Cuddy was alright, Cameron cautiously entered the office, automatically shutting the door behind her. The moment she had she wished she hadn't. Cuddy came into view to the right of her, wearing a pair of stiletto heels and a tight black skirt, but minus a shirt. Cameron gawped, unable to tear her eyes away from the laced black bra Cuddy wore, that only served to highlight her shapely chest.

Instinctually, the older woman crossed her arms over her chest, an ineffectual attempt to conceal her vulnerability. They had reached a standstill that Cuddy was quickly tiring of. The young doctor's eyes were still fixed upon her chest, and her mouth was gaping open ever so slightly. Sighing impatiently, and with her weight shifting to rest on one leg, Cuddy placed her hands on her hips.

"Enjoying the view, Dr. Cameron?" Eyebrows high, Cuddy gave Cameron a piercing look.

At Cuddy's words, Cameron snapped out of her trance, cheeks flushing as she realised she'd been caught staring. Stuttering an apology, she uttered, "I… I really… apologise… no excuse…" incomprehensible to Cuddy.

"I'm sorry; what?" Cuddy sighed impatiently, though she was ever so slightly tempted to laugh at the expression Cameron wore on her face.

"I'm… I'm sorry that I… I…" Regaining slight composure with a deep breath, Cameron continued, "I apologise for… staring." She murmured into her shoes.

To say that Cuddy was amused would have been an understatement. Fresh shirt hanging limp and forgotten on her desk, she paced forward; each step radiating attitude.

"And why would you have been staring? You give women physical examinations on a regular basis; many of whom aren't even wearing a bra." She moved even closer towards Cameron. "Not to mention the fact that you have breasts of your own."

Wondering how the hell she was going to get herself out of this situation, Cameron took a step backwards. Maybe she'd be able to think more clearly if Cuddy wasn't in such close proximity to her. Taking a deep breath she said, "I can only offer you my sincerest apologies, Dr. Cuddy. I was just coming to give you this paperwork, so if you take it I can be on my way."

"House's paperwork I assume?" Cuddy asked dryly, ignoring the younger woman's extended arm. "Ah. So I can expect it to be filled with loopy G's."

A hot flush stained Cameron's cheeks as she made a mental note to correct her G's in all future paperwork. When she began mumbling excuses again Cuddy interrupted her with, "You really outdo yourself Cameron." There was an undertone of sarcasm in her words that had Cameron almost flinching when Cuddy finally reached out for the paperwork. However, instead of seizing the file as had been expected, the older woman traced her way lightly down Cameron's arm, finally having to pry the object away.

"If there's some way I can reward you…" Cuddy's eyes seemingly moved to stare at Cameron's lips; hinting.

Not quite believing her luck, Cameron inched towards Cuddy, scared, but at the same time eager to kiss her. Just centimetres apart now, Cameron made to close the remaining distance between them when Cuddy spoke suggesting, "Perhaps some hours off clinic duty?"

It took Cameron a few moments to realise that she'd made a huge mistake, misread the signs. As soon as it clicked she threw herself backwards, horrified. Stammering her thanks to Cuddy, she moved to the door, wrenching it open, fleeing from the office. If she'd only taken the time to look back towards Cuddy for a brief second, she'd have seen the older woman smirk; signalling that in actual fact, she'd read Cuddy's intentions perfectly.

* * *

**High on Love**

The last thing that Cameron had expected was a request from Dr. Cuddy to pay her a visit in her hospital room. The previous day Cuddy had been admitted for appendicitis, and having already had the operation to remove her appendix, she was now recovering before she could go back to work. As Cameron was far from close to her boss, she couldn't understand why her presence was wanted, though this didn't stop her from obeying her bosses' order.

Upon entering Cuddy's room, it immediately struck Cameron that there was something very wrong. Cuddy was sitting up in her bed smiling at Cameron like they were best friends; like they knew each other intimately. In an upbeat voice she said, "Cameron! Wow, you're here!"

Frowning, not quite understand what was wrong with Cuddy, Cameron said apprehensively, "Is everything ok, Dr. Cuddy?"

"Everything is amaaaazing," Cuddy drawled, fiddling with the cannula that led into her wrist.

Watching this, Cameron gently took Cuddy's hand in her own, instructing her, "Be careful with that; you don't want to rip it out."

"Why?" Cuddy looked at Cameron, seemingly intrigued.

"Because it'll hurt," Cameron stated, as though this were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Nope! Do you know why?" Cuddy paused, giving Cameron just enough time to shake her head. "Because I'm on morphine!"

Cameron didn't know whether to laugh or groan apprehensively at the situation, so she just stood there, stony faced. No good could come of this.

"Why do you look so nervous? Come, take a seat; I don't bite you know." After a moment's consideration Cuddy snorted with irony. "Okay, maybe I do. But I won't now." And raising her arm, she sent a salute in Cameron's direction, not even wincing as the cannula pulled menacingly. "Promise."

Cameron began to step tenuously toward the chair furthest from Cuddy's bed. She could get through this; Cuddy needed her after all. Even if it was only for amusement. Breathy laughter froze the young doctor in her tracks.

"No, I meant sit here!" Cuddy patted the sheets next to her in a manner she hoped was inviting.

Humouring her, Cameron did as was asked and sat next to her. Almost immediately, Cuddy placed a hand to Cameron's face and stated, "You're pretty."

Blushing, though not able to stop herself from smiling, Cameron replied, "And you're high."

Cuddy giggled, something which Cameron had never heard before. She couldn't help but think it was rather cute, and generally it served to make the Dean seem a lot less intimidating than she usually was.

Then, out of nowhere Cuddy proclaimed, "I love you, Dr. Allison Cameron."

Cameron's heart stopped. Every trace of courage that had allowed her to speak up until this moment fled her mind. Cuddy was high on morphine and proclaiming love to her from a hospital bed. All in all, there was something very wrong with this situation.

On the other hand, Cuddy's pale hospital gown made her blue eyes seem brighter, and Cameron had to avert her gaze to prevent the older woman from seeing her wistful expression. Fiddling with the hem of her lab coat, Cameron cast a sideways glance at Cuddy, deciding on a change of subject. "I think House has been missing you… in his own, deformed way."

"Why do you always have to bring up House?" Cuddy pouted childishly. "Why can't you and I just talk…?" Cameron shifted away uncomfortably as she became aware of her boss's hand creeping ever so slowly toward her thigh. Hurt managed to shine through the glaze of morphine in Cuddy's eyes. "I told you I loved you Cameron… Don't you want me?"

"Cuddy, I…" Cameron didn't know what to say for the best. Choosing to try rationalising with her she added, "You don't really love me, the morphine is making you think you do."

Cuddy shook her head vigorously. "I doooooo!"

Inwardly cursing herself for coming in the first place, Cameron resigned herself to the fact that she was not going to win this argument, not when Cuddy was behaving like this. "Ok, you love me." She sighed, now aware of Cuddy's hand gently rubbing her thigh.

Cuddy looked morosely at Cameron. "You don't love me though."

Realising she was getting nowhere fast, Cameron gave up trying to convince Cuddy she had no idea what she was saying, and began to play along. Smiling at Cuddy she replied, "Yes I do. I love you."

A grin broke out on Cuddy's face, and before Cameron knew what was happening, their lips had met, and Cuddy was forcing her tongue inside of Cameron's mouth. Though she couldn't help but notice the desire she felt as their tongues clashed, it was with the greatest regret that Cameron pulled away, knowing she couldn't take advantage of Cuddy's vulnerability right now. This didn't seem to deter Cuddy, who pulled Cameron towards her, no doubt tearing her stitches in the process.

Just as Cameron was thinking that things couldn't get any worse, she heard a voice from the door say, "Well helloooo ladies!"

House.

Bollocks.

* * *

**Consult with Cuddy**

It was with an uneasy, yet determined stride that Cameron made her way through the clinic. A consult? No big deal. Her opinion and expertise was commonly called upon by doctors throughout the hospital; after all, working successfully under House's direction brought a certain respect. So why were the butterflies in her stomach refusing to settle? Perhaps because this was no ordinary consult.

It couldn't be; Cuddy had called it.

Never before had Cuddy requested a consult from Cameron. Why would she need to when there were several other immunologists in the hospital, all far more experienced than she? Obviously she was the only one available, and so, her help was needed.

Double checking the room number on her pager, Cameron knocked lightly on the door of Exam Room 2. Hearing Cuddy call out, "Come in!" she entered slowly, surprised to see that Cuddy was in the room alone.

Glancing around suspiciously, Cameron frowned. "You're alone. Is the patient in the bathroom?"

Cuddy had the grace to look confused. "The bathroom?" She asked coyly, sitting on the examination bed. After a brief pause she added, "There's something you should know about this particular patient." She lifted one long leg to cross over the other, implying something, though Cameron has no idea what. She swallowed as the older doctor's skirt was drawn back to expose a long stretch of skin.

"What… " Cameron's voice faltered and she had to clear her throat. "What are the symptoms?"

Cuddy smiled. "Shut the door and I'll tell you. Patient confidentiality you know."

Doing as was asked of her, Cameron found herself wondering why Cuddy was acting so strangely. She opened her mouth to call her on this, when Cuddy spoke again. "Patient presents with shortness of breath."

Cameron frowned. "Any other symptoms?"

"Uh huh," Cuddy breathed, beckoning Cameron to come towards her. Cameron obliged, ignoring the voice in the back of her head that told her keeping her distance might be a better option.

"Well, what are they?" She asked shakily, not feeling at all comfortable.

Cuddy brought a hand up to her face. "Patient has flushed cheeks," She shifted forward on the bed, leaning towards Cameron and revealing her cleavage, something which Cameron was pretty sure was intentional. As she did so she gazed up at Cameron, locking eyes with her and adding, "And lastly, a rapid heartbeat." Cuddy smiled, taking hold of Cameron's hand and placing it against her chest.

The younger woman just stared; her cognitive process now unresponsive. The only thought left in her mind was that Cuddy had been telling the truth; her heart beat furiously under Cameron's palm. The young doctor shifted uncertainly.

The first thing Cameron realised when she regained her mind was that Cuddy had deviously managed to wrap her legs around the back of Cameron's knees; pinning her against the table. A sudden jerk of her legs had Cameron pulled flush against Cuddy's torso. The older doctor rested her chin against the stomach in front of her, impishly staring up at Cameron. "Your diagnosis?"

"I… don't know," Cameron stuttered, unable to believe what was happening, and feeling herself take on the symptoms that Cuddy had described. She was pretty sure that her own cheeks were red, she felt as though she were unable to breathe properly, and her own heart was thudding against her chest.

"Tut tut Dr Cameron, I thought you were better than that," Cuddy chastised. "Would you like me to enlighten you as to what the diagnosis is?"

Cameron nodded mutely.

Pushing Cameron backwards to enable her to stand up, Cuddy pressed their bodies together, leaning in towards her employee and whispering, "Sexual frustration."

Cameron had to remind herself to breathe. Cuddy was so close, the heat from her body pulsated over Cameron in waves, her eyes fluttering shut as she savoured the moment. She could feel Cuddy's arms tug at her waist and when she opened her eyes; the older woman's gaze was focused on her lips. Slowly, she let herself fall forward into Cuddy's kiss. The older woman thrummed with an energy that would have frightened her away, had their kiss not been so soft. Exploring, gaining confidence, Cameron became more forceful; tongue darting out for a quick taste of Cuddy's lips.

It seemed though, that Cuddy hadn't finished playing her game. There was still one thing she wanted from Cameron. An admission. Breaking their kiss, Cuddy rested her forehead on her companion's. A sly smile later and she was asking Cameron for the cure.

Of course, it made sense. In any normal situation after a diagnosis had been made, a cure was suggested and consequently carried out. So. A cure. "The cure for sexual frustration…" Cameron mused weakly, immediately regretting her reply. The woman in front of her was dripping with desire and that was how she responded? She couldn't think straight; what was wrong with her?

"I… don't know," Cameron stated.

Cuddy looked at her, disbelieving. "You don't know?"

Cameron shook her head vigorously, whilst trying to rack her brains for an answer.

"Well, I guess you don't get to help with the cure then," Cuddy drawled, pulling away from Cameron. She walked towards the counter, pulling out her prescription pad and scrawling something on it. She then folded it and handed it to Cameron. Suppressing a laugh at the look of confusion on Cameron's face (mixed in with a hint of lust) Cuddy turned and left the exam room.

Left alone, Cameron unfolded the paper, reading just one three letter word.

_Sex._

* * *

**The case of the stolen handcuffs**

It had all started in that damn elevator. Cameron had only just managed to get into work on time, having been at a friend's fancy dress party the previous evening. She'd managed a total of three hours sleep on a floor surrounded by drunken people, rather like in her college days. For some reason, at the time it had seemed like a pretty good idea to down shot after shot, flirting with all and sundry. Usually she would have been more reserved, but the moment she'd put on her leather suit, and clasped her whip and handcuffs, she developed a new found confidence. She had made the best dominatrix _ever._

Now though, she was hungover, looked like hell, and wanted nothing more than to be at home in bed. If it wasn't for the fact that she didn't think she could cope with walking up the stairs in such a state, then she never would have taken the elevator.

Cameron pushed the 'up' button impatiently. She couldn't wait to get upstairs to the conference room, and more importantly; coffee.

"Abusing the button won't make the elevator come any faster you know." Cuddy. Great. Cameron sighed miserably. Refusing to turn around and prove beyond reasonable doubt that she was in fact hungover, Cameron spoke into the wall.

"I'm trying anyway," She said irritably, but she left the button alone nonetheless.

"Someone's cranky this morning," Cuddy said dryly, as she followed Cameron into the elevator. "Late night I take it?"

"Not really," Cameron lied, not wanting to admit to the Dean of Medicine that she'd been up partying half the night.

"Riiight," Cuddy drawled, making it clear that she didn't believe a word Cameron was saying. "I'd lecture you for coming into work in such a state but House is going to make today hell for you as it is, and that's punishment enough for anyone."

It was unclear to Cameron if Cuddy was intentionally trying to provoke her. However, with her splitting headache and ringing ears, Cameron was in no mood to be tolerant. Opening her mouth to deliver a snappy retort, she was interrupted by the lurching of the elevator. Caught completely off balance, she stumbled forward; dropping her bag in an attempt to stabilise herself against the railing.

Cursing, she bent down, scrambling to pick up various items that had fallen from her bag, such as her car keys, mobile phone and compact mirror. She replaced them into her bag, and was just in the process of standing back up again when she noticed her metal handcuffs from the party hanging from the side of the bag. Mortified, she shoved them into the bag, praying that Cuddy hadn't seen them.

Cameron glanced at Cuddy as soon as she'd shut her bag, searching the woman's expression for any indicator that she'd seen the handcuffs. Cuddy raised an eyebrow at her, though whether this was because of her clumsiness or due to the fact she'd seen the handcuffs, Cameron didn't know. Either way, it didn't stop her cheeks from reddening.

Her bad temper evaporated completely and she was left fidgeting nervously next to Cuddy. Humiliated, Cameron didn't know what to do. Had her boss seen the handcuffs? What did it mean if she had? And why was the damn elevator ride taking so long?! Headache forgotten, the elevator stopped and Cameron burst out of the confined space, fleeing quickly down the hall. She was completely unaware of Cuddy's gaze following her.

For the rest of the morning, Cameron sought only her own company. After she'd ran from the elevator (and then realised she was an idiot as she'd left on the maternity ward) she placed her bag under her desk, and made sure that she wasn't around House for a prolonged period of time. Luckily he was preoccupied with his game boy; giving Cameron the space she needed for once.

Nevertheless, as it was nearing midday Cameron bumped into the one other person that she didn't want to see. Since their encounter in the lift, Cameron had gone out of her way to avoid Cuddy, even more so than she avoided House. Stood in the clinic talking to Wilson, Cuddy noticed Cameron's presence immediately, making it impossible for her to slope off as the older woman beckoned her over.

Cameron made her way over to the pair grudgingly. Wilson's presence comforted her slightly; she doubted the older woman would chastise her too much in front of him.

"Cameron!" Cuddy bubbled cheerfully. A little too cheerfully, in Cameron's opinion. "Feeling better this afternoon?" Cuddy continued, oblivious to the young doctor's suspicious gaze.

"You just caught me before my coffee this morning." Cameron countered, smiling politely.

Returning the smile, though hers was anything but polite, Cuddy stated, "Dr. Wilson needs someone to cover his clinic duty. Would you be willing?"

Knowing that she couldn't say no, Cameron shrugged, replying, "Sure."

"Thanks Cameron, I've just got so much to do!" Wilson exclaimed.

"Hmm, I know the feeling," Cuddy spoke before Cameron had a chance to open her mouth and reply to Wilson. "I'm _restricted_ for time at the moment; _tied_ up in meetings all day. I just want to be _free _of them!"

The way in which she placed an emphasis on certain words within the sentence made Cameron groan inwardly as she put two and two together. So she had seen the handcuffs earlier. Great.

As if things couldn't possibly get any worse, Cuddy added, "On the plus side, today I've discovered something I never would have imagined." She directed her words at Wilson.

Wilson frowned. "Oh?"

"Let's just say I'll be having an… _interesting_ night," Cuddy said mysteriously.

Interesting night? Cameron couldn't help the feeling that the older woman was presenting her with another hint. The first had been obvious; restricted, tied and free obviously alluded to the handcuffs, but why would she be having an interesting night? Unless… Cameron tried to keep the panic from showing in her eyes as realisation dawned upon her. Handcuffs tended to make for an interesting night.

Cuddy had her handcuffs.

The thought may have been irrational, but the wicked gleam in Cuddy's eyes only convinced Cameron of her suspicion. She needed proof. She needed to know with all certainty what Cuddy was implying.

Abruptly, she dismissed the uncomfortable conversation, assuring an extremely confused Wilson that his clinic hours would be covered.

Practically running up the stairs, leaving the clinic, Cameron launched herself at her desk and grabbed her bag from underneath it. Tipping the contents out onto her desk, she was horrified the moment she realised the handcuffs were missing. Not only was she now one hundred percent sure that Cuddy had seen them, but she had _stolen_ them.

Fuck.

Cameron sat down, wringing her hands together, debating what to do. She was just contemplating suicide, when she heard the familiar, steady click of heels from outside the room. Her head shot up, and she watched as Cuddy walked past her on the other side of the glass. The two women made eye contact, and with a smirk and a wink, Cuddy disappeared from Cameron's sight.

* * *

**Experience to Share**

It was through the glass door of the conference room that Cameron dubiously watched her two superiors argue. Or rather, by the way the two were smirking, she watched as they flirted. The young doctor weighed her options; it was well within reason for her to just turn around and saunter down to the cafeteria for lunch.

However, by House's increasingly smug expression she doubted the two would be much longer. It would be more productive for her to ignore her bosses and continue about her business. Ultimately, House's mocking tone made the decision for her. He turned to her, and sarcastically he asked her, "Are you waiting for the walls to disappear or do you plan to walk through them?"

Cameron glanced up sharply at the two, whose eyes were now fixed on her. Ignoring them and allowing them to continue yelling at each other, Cameron entered the room, and took a seat at the table. She examined the file that had been placed on it, indicating they had a new patient. Scanning the details, Cameron was just about to reread the notes more carefully when she caught a snatch of the conversation (or rather argument) that House and Cuddy were having.

"House, you are not paying the janitor to take over your clinic hours. The answer was no the first and second time, and it's no again the third time. He. Is. Not. Qualified." Cuddy hissed.

"Fiery today, aren't we Cudster?" House responded, winding her up further. "Tell me, are we still into the role playing and bondage in bed?"

A quick glance to Cuddy's left told her she wasn't the only one surprised by the boldness of House's comment. Cameron was gaping at her, the file she'd been reading lying forgotten on the desk.

"Even if I was it wouldn't make a difference to you, since you'll never get a chance to be there!" Cuddy exclaimed.

"Who says I want to be?" House jeered.

"You do, actually, through all your snide comments," Cuddy shot back. "You're completely obsessed with my sex life; just because you don't have your own! Maybe if you had the guts to try out a little bondage or role playing instead of just watching pornos then you wouldn't have to take such a keen interest in what I do in the bedroom."

House being House, he didn't miss a beat. "At least I don't need to pretend to be someone other than Satan in bed, or use toys to satisfy women when I do have sex."

Cuddy looked pointedly at the glass door to the empty corridor outside, backing up her expression with words, sarcastically saying, "As anyone would assume, based on the multitudes of women following you around. Accept it House, even if you were the only man alive there isn't a single woman on this planet, including me that would want to have sex with you."

"You'd soon get sexually frustrated without a man, Cuddy," House scorned her.

"Let me make it clearer. House, I would rather spend the rest of my life with a vibrator than with you," Cuddy sneered.

"You lie!" House accused.

"Not one woman in the world would take you over a vibrator," Cuddy stated simply. "Isn't that right, Dr. Cameron?"

Wide eyed, Cameron stared at her boss, trying to figure out a reply. It didn't help that images were flashing through her mind causing her knees to weaken, making her extremely grateful that she was sitting down.

"Uhh…" Cameron stuttered, trying to work out what to say for the best. "Yes?"

"Cameron's a good girl," House interjected. "She wouldn't use such a vile instrument."

"Oh really?" Cuddy replied. "Why don't we hear from the woman herself? Dr. Cameron?"

Cameron meekly looked between the two. If she had been asked while in a reasonable state of mind, the young doctor would have deliberated the lesser of the two evils; taking her boss's side, or the Dean of Medicine's. As it stood, she remained speechless with uncertainty on the issue, barely even managing her utterance of indecision. "Uhh…"

House took her hesitation as an admittance of inexperience. "Hah!" He shot at Cuddy. "Cameron's too pretty to be that desperate." A pointed look at the older woman.

"You're an ass," Cuddy hissed at him. "Besides, Cameron still hasn't answered," She added more brightly.

Cameron looked at her two superiors awkwardly. "Well…" Her voice trailed off as she was unable to find the words to admit that in actual fact, she'd never been near a vibrator in her entire life.

Realising this, Cuddy frowned. "However, from the way you're looking right now I'd say that you haven't."

Cameron couldn't help but think that Cuddy sounded disappointed at this. Offering an explanation she said, "To be honest… I've just never seen the appeal of them."

Cuddy's expression mellowed and she tilted her head, musing aloud, "Maybe you just haven't been looking at it in the right frame of mind. You don't have to use it alone, and I'm sure if someone was there to give you a little experience…"

House snapped to attention, interested once more. "I'm watching."

Ignoring House's input, Cameron replied, "Oh, and who exactly is going to do that?"

As House opened his mouth to snap a retort, Cuddy held up a hand, indicating he should shut up. Then, instead of answering Cameron with words she merely raised her eyebrows before leaving the room, a speechless Cameron (and House) staring after her.

The rest of the afternoon dragged on slowly. Cuddy was being particularly elusive as the only time Cameron had caught sight of her, she was slinking back into her office. Sighing ruefully, the immunologist made her way down to the locker room. There was no excuse she could give to stay behind at the hospital, and so she was reduced to the option of going home alone to spend the night contemplating Cuddy's suggestive behaviour.

Cameron made her way to her locker fairly slowly, trapped in a world of her own. She couldn't help herself thinking about Cuddy, so much so that she hardly noticed when she arrived in front of her locker. Sighing, she turned the key in the lock, immediately seeing a package on the bottom shelf which most certainly hadn't been there before. Ripping it open, her mouth dropped open in shock as she realised exactly what it was.

A vibrator.

A shockingly-pink coloured vibrator.

Shoving it back into its' packaging, Cameron noticed a small card stuck to the outside of it. Curiously, she flipped it open and read,

"_If you need a hand I have experience to share…_

_C x"_


End file.
